


Bunny battle at the Honeybee Inn

by Lewd_Semprini



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bunny Girl, Deepthroating, Erotica, F/F, Futanari, Harems, Huge Load, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewd_Semprini/pseuds/Lewd_Semprini
Summary: Yuffie has her eye on some precious treasure that she's heard can be found at the Honeybee Inn. But when she encounters Tifa Lockhart, a regular patron of the sleazy nightclub, she finds a VERY different treasure, and makes sure that she gets her hands on it.





	Bunny battle at the Honeybee Inn

Yuffie poked her head around the corner, darting her eyes this way and that before quickly moving along the pathway. The yellow walls of the Honeybee Inn glared brightly as she walked through the gaudy corridors in search of her prize. Yuffie had heard that a particularly rich client had decided to stay in the inn on this very night, along with his famous wooden cane with a near priceless materia embedded upon the tip. It was a prize that Yuffie would suffer any indignity to get.

"Thought I gotta admit..." She muttered to herself, "This is a step I didn't know I was willing to take..."

To blend into the lurid surroundings of the Honeybee Inn, Yuffie was dolled up in a cute bunny suit. With a cute set of white cuffs on her wrists, a collar and black bow around her neck, a revealing black suit with a pair of fishnet stockings heading down her smooth legs towards a set of flat shoes, she really looked the part. She had avoided the stilettos after some deliberation, seeing as how sneaking would have been particularly more difficult. She, of course, had a pair of fluffy rabbit ears pointing upwards to really seal the deal. All in all, the young ninja looked stunning, as she knew she would. She had been posing in front of the mirror for a good 15 minutes before setting off.

"I know I look real tasty." Yuffie smugly thought to herself, "But all the pervs here are only gonna get a glimpse before I make off with the treasure." She squeaked quietly as two more beautiful bunny girls walked by chatting, giving her a quick nod as they did so. Yuffie let her breath out, feeling more confident in her disguise as she began to scout the place.

It wouldn't be too long for the burgling bunny to find out what room she needed to get to. Apparently, a very important guest was staying in room 39, and best of all, they were waiting for some company. Yuffie threw her hand in the air and volunteered for the position. She knew this was the best chance she had to find the materia. Oddly enough, all the other girls looked pretty relieved when Yuffie shot her hand up. After asking, she was told simply that the guest tended to get...rough. "Well," Yuffie thought to herself, "He can TRY getting his hands on this merchandise, and when he does he's getting a shuriken to the balls!"

Yuffie stood outside the door. She adjusted her outfit, trying to appear as tantalising as possible for the dumb brute, and knocked on the door. "Oh master?" She said in a sweet voice. "Your entertainment has arrived for the evening!" Yuffie heard a set of heavy footsteps heading to the door. The door creaked open and Yuffie gasped. This was NOT who she was expecting at all!

Instead of some smelly old man, there stood Tifa Lockhart, a tall, muscular woman with a body that every man in this building would pay a years salary to have for an evening. Her thick thighs, gorgeous ass, beautiful face and huge tits were famous across Midgar, and yet here she was, dressed in a revealing robe right in front of Yuffie with a smirk on her face. "About time someone got here." She exclaimed before letting out a whistle. "Heeey, they weren't kidding. You're a cutie, huh?" "U-um, well, I..." Yuffie stammered out before Tifa grabbed her wrist and dragged her inside. Despite being yanked in like she was made of paper, it seemed like Tifa had barely put any effort into the move at all.

Yuffie had been expecting some slobbery old man she could easily outwit and outrun, but now she was caught in the clutches of someone entirely different. Tifa had her pinned against the wall of her room, and her gaze was not unlike a hyena eyeing a fresh meal. She even licked her ruby lips at the sight of the captured little bunny. "You're new." Tifa exclaimed. "You heard of me before, hun?" Yuffie gulped, feeling more like a mouse than a ninja right now. "Y-yeah. You're Tifa Lockhart, the p-prize fighter, right?" Tifa smirked. "Nah, I don't mean that. I mean, have you heard about me in HERE before? I'm a bit of a regular, you see." Tifa leaned down to Yuffie's neck, and whispered into her ear. "They tell you any stories, you cute little pet?"

Yuffie was shaking with nerves as the powerhouse babe totally overwhelmed her. Yuffie had to fight the urge to lie on her back and present her stomach to Tifa in a show of obedience. She had a feeling that would make this worse before it made it better! "T-they told me you were...were rough. S-so you'd better not try anything too painful with me, y-you hear?" Yuffie stomped her foot, in her own mind a show of defiance but to Tifa it was just the most adorable thing to do. Tifa chuckled. "Nah, you've got the wrong idea, hun. I'm not rough. I just...get a little overexcited. Mmmm, especially with cute little fuckable bunny babes like you." Her breath was getting warmer and warmer. Yuffie couldn't help but start feeling it. Just being near this woman was like she was drinking in an aphrodisiac. Not good!

"T-thanks, I guess!" Yuffie yelped, "If you're nice with me, maybe I can...uhh...be nice to you, you know?" Yuffie tried her luck. Tifa raised an eyebrow. "How you gonna be nice to me? Gonna give me a little kiss? Pat on the head? Can you even reach my head?" Tifa chuckled to herself. "Well I dunno, will that be enough to get you to g-give me some space?" Yuffie's cheeks puffed up in defiance. Tifa grinned, her eyes seemed to flash red for a moment, the lewd desires and plans plotting away in her mind. "Yeah, maybe. But if you're gonna kiss and pat anything, it's gonna be THIS." With that, Tifa moved away slightly so that Yuffie could look down as she threw her robe aside and made Yuffie's jaw drop to the ground.

Yuffie's entire reality had to shift just to accept what she was gawping at. Coated in a maze of throbbing veins, stretching way too far down towards the floor, hung a truly awe-inspiring monstrous cock. Yuffie guessed the beast must have been 15 inches of raw streaming fuckmeat. Yuffie could barely comprehend it. The beauty of Tifa Lockhart seemed totally at odds with the masculine behemoth swinging between her legs. Yuffie's eyes couldn't be drawn away as Tifa slowly moved her hand along the incredible length, biting at her lip in pleasure. Every throb, every twitch seemed to take Yuffie further and further to a place where every poor bunny girl who'd been summoned by Tifa would go.

"You're not gonna get your prize by staring at it." Tifa remarked, taking Yuffie's hand and placing the palm against the pulsing shaft. Yuffie gasped at the immense heat coming from Tifa's cock, and as she sniffed the air, she realised how foggy the room seemed to be getting. She started to think Tifa was drugging her before realising this was just the scent of Tifa's hardening cock, the sheer musk was enough to drag the inner slut from Yuffie's heart. She shook her head. "I-I don't...how is it..." She tried to compose herself. "J-just because you have the most insane, giant cock a girl could ever find, you think I'm gonna just jump on it like street slut?" Yuffie pouted. Tifa smiled and leaned in once again. "Might want to stop rubbing it before you act all pissy." Yuffie noted she was indeed rubbing up and down the huge length without even realising it. She gulped. She was in deep, deep trouble.

The monstrous cock began to rise up, so thick and long that it ended up rising between Yuffie's legs. She squeaked with shock as this immense beast began to rub against her rapidly soaking pussy. Tifa nodded. "That's right, hun. Just give in. Good little bunnies like you are made to be cockdrunk fucktoys for big bad girls like me." Yuffie looked up, a fire in her eyes. "I am NOT your fuckt-MMMPH!" Tifa silenced her by locking her lips squarely onto Yuffie's. Yuffie went rigid as her mouth was invaded by Tifa's curious tongue, lapping up the inside of her mouth with abandon. Cursing her own desires, she almost instantly folded into accepted the deep kiss from the alpha futa. Tifa reached behind and began mercilessly squeezing Yuffie's modest ass, taking full control of her new cumdump. Even if Yuffie denied it, she was falling fast to the relentlessly lewd assault of Tifa.

Tifa also continued to rub her monster cock along Yuffie's cunny, eliciting moans and gasps from the small fuckdoll. As the lewd make out session continued, Yuffie managed to push away, but had no energy to do anything other than lean on Tifa's shoulder, and rest her soft molested butt on the massive fuckshaft beneath her. "You...you're REALLY bad..." Yuffie muttered, looking up at Tifa with inadvertent bedroom eyes. Tifa grinned in excitement. "You ain't seen nothing yet. Now come here!" She lifted Yuffie up with ease and carried her over to her large double bed. She chucked Yuffie onto the bed like the fucktoy she was, and she bounced in surprise. "Ahh! Watch it, you big lug, you could h-" She was interrupted by Tifa jumping onto the bed as well and standing right in front of her, holding her now erect monster cock right in front of her face.

"Time for your carrot, little bunny." Tifa smiled. Yuffie leaned back in reflex before she felt a heavy hand grab the back of her head. She was pushed against the shining cockhead, cockslime rubbed all across her cute face. The smell was so pungent it was making her dizzy. Tifa didn't stop there though. She lifted her cock up and pushed Yuffie's face into her leathery oversized ballsack, the source of the thick scent of fuck and lust. Yuffie's world became nothing more than the scent of balls and cockjuice. She could swear she could HEAR the thick sloshing noise of Tifa's cum building up steadily in her massive balls. "Do you hear that? Do you smell that?" Tifa demanded, "You're gonna munch down every single DROP of that shit, and if you don't, I'm just gonna find another hole to dump it in! Make you my pregnant little bunnywife SLUT! DO YOU HEAR ME!?" Yuffie looked up, utterly drenched in Tifa's cockgrease. She couldn't refuse even if she had the heart to. For now, Yuffie was Tifa's cockslave in every way. As soon as Tifa leaned her back and planted her cockhead against her smooth lips, Yuffie obediently opened like the good little bunny slut she now was.

Of course Yuffie's small mouth wasn't able to swallow down all of the monster cock she was presented with, but she made sure to give it as a good a try as possible. She kissed and licked and suckled on the head like a doting maid before opening her cute lips wide and taking the head deep into her mouth. Tifa's cock realised where it was and began dumping thick droplets of ball batter which Yuffie began swallowing down. "Why the hell does she taste so good?" Yuffie angrily wondered to herself, annoyed that she was almost certain to try even harder to get more delicious futa jizz.   
"Awww yeah. Nothing like a fresh slut throat to pound. I ought to thank the receptionist for sending you my way. Maybe I can dump a load in her after I'm done with you." Yuffie glared upwards, her mouth still sucking down inches upon inches of thick cockmeat. 

Tifa sighed in pleasure and licked her lips. Her massive cock throbbed possessively in Yuffie's mough, eliciting a muffled shout of surprise. "Oh yeah, I love the angry look on a little bunny's face when they're first trying to shovel my dick down their throat. You look so mad at me, but you can't tear yourself away, huh?" Yuffie glared, but her eyes darted to the sides at the statement before she pursed her lips and began sucking even harder trying to get Tifa to shut up. "Don't think I don't know a perfect little fuckdoll when I see one. You're gonna be my new favourite, I can just tell. I'm gonna get you addicted to my reeking futa cock." "In your dreams!" Yuffie thought to herself, "Who's gonna be addicted to YOU? You're just a jerk with a stupidly huge dick. When I'm done here, I'll never see you again!" Her thoughts didn't quite match her actions as she began to rub and fondle Tifa's massive balls while Tifa's huge fuckshaft began to pierce into her throatpussy with pulsing glee.

"I love submissive little pets like you." Tifa moaned, "But you're not broken in yet, huh? Time to change that!" Tifa effortlessly reached down to the cock-suckling ninja below her and lifted her once again, shoving her on her back so her head was hanging over the edge of the bed. Yuffie yelped as Tifa leapt off the bed, thudding down on the ground and turning to grab Yuffie's throat lightly with one hand. She pumped at her heavy cockshaft with her loose hand and brought it towards Yuffie's face. "Open up, throat-toy!" Tifa yelled out, and began forcing inch after inch of her gargantuan rod into Yuffie's well-fucked throat. Yuffie's eyes bugged out as Tifa began to insert WAY too much cock down her poor throatpussy. Her eyes crossed and her toes curled as she struggled to contain this much pure futa cock.

Tifa didn't stop pushing, her head rolling back in pleasure and sighing blissfully as she made a cock-stuffed fuckpet out of Yuffie's mouth. Yuffie couldn't even believe it when Tifa's heavy sack slapped against her face. Somehow, Yuffie had swallowed down every last inch of Tifa's huge cock, and now her fat greasy balls were resting gently on her forehead, smearing their thick scent all over her face. Tifa laughed out loud. "I knew I saw something special in you, and I don't mean my perfect cock. You were born to be my personal cock-draining bunny pet. Now, say thank you." Yuffie, of course, had absolutely no way of doing this with Tifa's massive shaft stuck in her throat, so should could only swallow and gag around the meaty rod with the INTENT of thanking Tifa for pumping every last inch of her perfect futa cock inside her throat.

Tifa began a steady pace of cunt-shattering thrusts, the kind that would make a lesser slut pass out by themselves, but Yuffie was clearly made of sterner stuff as her juicy throat took the strain of Tifa thrusting in and out, in and out with nothing but the odd gargle, gag, and spitting up some cum-mixed saliva to really drench the long length of Tifa's shaft. Tifa leaned over and began to heavily play with Yuffie's modest chest, each a handful of soft titmeat for Tifa to play with. Tifa's own massive rack was famous in Midgar, but she loved the chance to feel up some of her girls. She could spend hours squeezing and fondling a pair of sweet tits while the poor girl was bounced up and down on her cock. 

"These nipples are rock solid, huh." Tifa whistled, "You must really be enjoying being used as a cocksleeve." Yuffie was far too cock-drunk to respond with anything but a loud "GAK GAK GAK" but you can be assured in your heart that she very much did. Tifa licked her lips with need. "I can't stand this anymore. Gimme that sweet cunt." She lifted Yuffie's ass up with a single hand, bending the flexible ninja over so she could lean over and clamp her lips over Yuffie's dripping pussy. The double attack of Yuffie getting her throat fucked while Tifa greedily licked and slurped at her drooling cunny was too much for anyone to bear, and Yuffie's eyes crossed as she began messily cumming across Tifa's face, with the powerful futa eagerly lapping up her prize.

"ARGGGGH!" Tifa roared in pleasure, "I can't TAKE this perfect little bitch throat! I'M GONNA JIZZ IN YOUR FUCKING GUTS, YOU WHORE!" Tifa shoved her tongue as deep as she could into Yuffie's eager pussy and her massive balls contracted on her face to began pumping out a truly epic load. Yuffie's throat was treated to an explosive climax as Tifa began pumping shot after shot of steaming thick jizz down her well fucked throat, her belly beginning to expand from the sheer unrestained load of the incredibly virile futa. Tifa leaned backwards to pull out, rivulets of reeking cum spilling out over Yuffie's ahegao face as Tifa began to pump her cock with her own cum-stained hand, shot after shot firing out and drenching the poor well-used cocksleeve in thick streams of nut. Tifa's head was leaning backwards, her tongue rolling out of her mouth as the sheer pleasure of her ejaculation made sparks fly behind her eyes. She was in heaven, and it was Yuffie that brought her to it.

Tifa made a solemn promise to herself which she was draining her nuts over the poor well-fucked ninja slut. She wasn't just going to make her a new favourite in the Honeybee Inn. She was going to claim Yuffie for herself. If the inn refused, she would literally fight and fuck her way out to make sure she never lost this new cumdump. Yuffie didn't realise it right now, but she was officially the property of Tifa Lockhart from this day forth. Yuffie's pussy twitched and came, as if her own body realised she was now the personal cock-sleeve of this overpowering, hyper-sexual futa beast. Yuffie could barely speak a word, her throat full of cum, her pussy cumming by itself, and her throat pounded raw with Tifa's greasy shaft.

She found her voice when she felt herself get yanked along the bed by a pair of strong hands. She yelped, but was far too exhausted to move when Tifa began ripping apart her stockings, rather than just moving them aside. Tifa began flicking the tip of her monster cock against Yuffie's dripping pussy, eliciting a squeak of shock from the ninja. "N-n-no way!" Yuffie spluttered, her lips still drooling cum. "I-it'll never fit! Please, have mercy, Miss Tifa! I'll get you off again with my hands, or my mouth! J-just don't pound that thing into me, it's never gonna..."

"Oh it will!" Tifa growled out, "It's gonna fit, and it's gonna be fucking AMAZING! I'm totally addicted to this perfect pussy already, and I'm gonna make it mine. Shame for the Honeybee Inn, but I'm already taking their top girl, AND NOBODY IS GONNA STOP ME!" With that, Tifa thrust forward. True to Tifa's word, it did indeed fit. It fit almost too well in fact. Like a hot knife through butter, Tifa's massive shaft plunged into Yuffie's depths, and the two of them stiffened and twitched from the explosive pleasure of their first, but certainly nowhere last fuck. Tifa's eyes bulged open and her mouth hung down. "Nooooooooo waaaaaaaaaaay...." Tifa groaned out, "How the FUCK is your cunt so smooth and wet and niiiiiice..." Yuffie had her hands clasped over her mouth, trying to keep her voice from screaming out in sheer, well-fucked bliss. 

Tifa stood on the floor with Yuffie on the bed, her legs that were hanging off the side were now raised in the air as Tifa lowered her weight down and began thrusting hard into those perfect depths. Wet, lewd sounds echoed throughout the room as Tifa powerfucked her new pet with glee, biting her lip with pleasure and her eyes practically flashing red as she imagined every single possible way she was going to fuck Yuffie into submission each and every day from now on. Yuffie's glanced up at Tifa's face, and could practically see every lewd fantasy playing out in her mind. Yuffie's heart began to waver and accept her new place as Tifa's own personal jizz-puppet. She could barely remember why she was here to begin with. To find some kind of treasure? Well, she HAD found a treasure! She's found Tifa, so maybe that's what she had come here for? To become Tifa's? As Tifa's massive cockhead pressed against Yuffie's womb, shuddering the entire body of the poor ninja, she concluded that must be it. She came here to find Tifa and became her well-fucked cocktoy, and she was doing very well in achieving that goal. She really was an amazing ninja!

The door suddenly slammed open. Two beautiful bunny girls, one with short blonde hair and one redhead with a long ponytail, ran into the room and gasped. One pretended to cover her eyes, while the other openly bit her lip in appriciation of the sight. Tifa, for her part, didn't even slightly slow down her thrusts. Yuffie had no idea they had even come in. "M-Miss Tifa! It's terrible!" Tifa grunted. She was not amused at being interrupted, but also didn't give enough of a shit about the intruding pair to stop. "I-It's that girl! That you're...umm...working with...she's not on any of our records! She doesn't even work here!" "Hasn't stopped her getting to work, huh?" The redhead remarked, licking her lips. "What a total slut, sneaking in here just so she could get dicked down by the biggest futa cock in Midgar?"

This was enough to make Tifa slow down slightly. She glanced over at the two bunny girls, then looked down at Yuffie, who was dazed and cockdrunk. "What the hell is going on?" Tifa asked. Yuffie moaned and bit her finger, a move that suggested embarrassment but seemed more like a plea for Tifa to keep going. "I-I came here...to find a treasure...I'm a materia thief...a ninja...I got...pretty sidetracked...please forgive me, Miss Tifa...all I r-really want is to be yours. I don't care about any stupid treasure anymore...your massive futa cock is the best treasure in the world. <3"

Tifa grinned with wild lust. "Oh yeah? You came looking for treasure and found something even greater, huh? YOU THIEVING SLUT!" Tifa jumped up onto the bed. Yuffie's legs were now pointing straight in the air as Tifa trapped her in the perfect mating press. Yuffie looked stunned. This was a sure-fire 100% impregnation position! "YOU'RE GONNA BE PUNISHED FOR THIS!" Tifa roared, "Your punishment is to be my PERSONAL NINJA SLUT FOREVER, YOU HEAR ME?!" Yuffie practically sobbed in joy. "YES, MISS TIFA! I'M YOUR SLUTTY NINJA CUMTOY FOREVER! NEVER LET ME GO, FILL ME WITH SO MUCH CUM I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO ESCAPE YOU!"

Tifa began power-pounding her ninja like a futa possessed. The sounds of slapping flesh and the scent of mixed fuckjuices sent the two bunny girls at the door into a daze. "W-we should help Miss Tifa out!" The blonde one said. The redhead nodded. "Indeed. The only way to defeat this intruder is to fill her with a truly one-of-a-kind monster load. Let's assist in any way we can!" The pair ran up to the bed, and planted their soft lips onto Tifa's oversized balls as she thrusted into Yuffie, the pair suckling and swallowing nastily to ensure the massive sack churned out more and more fresh cum to spurt into Yuffie. They left their lipstick marks all over those massive nuts that pumped and prepared a truly insane load in gratitude. 

Tifa leaned forward and licked all over Yuffie's face, her long tongue marking Yuffie as hers. Yuffie opened her mouth to try and take Tifa's tongue between her lips, sucking on Tifa's tongue like a cock, resulting in a loud and sloppy make-out, only overshadowed by the overly loud thrusting of Tifa's massive futa cock into Yuffie. The pussy juice shower produced went far enough to land on the two bunny sluts slurping up Tifa's balls. The thick scent of cock and cum stained the room, ensuring no one who ever stood in this room again would be able to do without getting a rock hard boner or dripping wet pussy.

Tifa moved her hands to grab Yuffie's arms, a show of total dominance and power. Yuffie couldn't move an inch, but she never had a desire to more anywhere from here anyway. This is how she was meant to be, a well-fucked ninja whore under Tifa's overbearing figure. The redhead bunny girl snuck away to go sit near Yuffie, a look of mock disgust in her eye. "Eww, what a total whore we have here." She said, "I can't believe you would sneak into the Honeybee Inn just for Miss Tifa to pound the fucking brains out of you! Are you some obsessive fan, or do you just naturally seek out the biggest, juiciest cocks in the land?" She leaned over and licked Yuffie's face greedily. "What a good pet you're gonna make for Miss Tifa." She muttered, before sneaking back to her own slutty spot at Tifa's heavy ballsack.

The familiar churn and tightening of Tifa's balls signalled the end. The end of their wild fuckfest, and the end of Yuffie's life as a ninja. As soon as the insane load produced landed inside her, Yuffie would be claimed. She should have been pushing, she should have been fighting, but while getting power-fucked like a jackhammer, with Tifa possessively licking her face and whispering sweet nothings about the several wild ways she was going to fuck Yuffie every single day from now on, she had no resistance to the overbearing fuck-technique. Yuffie accepted her defeat, grabbing Tifa's face and starting directly into her eyes. "Cum in me, master." She breathily declared. "Empty your balls into your new bunny slut." She kissed Tifa's lips. Tifa's own eyes rolled back as the overwhelming need to seed Yuffie flew through her, from her head to her gut to her oversized balls, and this signal set off the ultimate impregnating series of cum blasts.

Yuffie was filled in an instant. She knew she would be. While kissing her master, her eyes rolled back from the sheer power of her cumshot. It fired like a hose, continuing on long past the point it made sense to do so. Yuffie's belly began to fill up with futa-jizz, already looking pregnant and used. Tifa did not pull out yet. The bunny girls greedily slobbered at her pulsating balls, eagerly cheering them on to defeat the evil ninja! The slutty cheerleaders rubbed and suckled the amazing balls that were their only hope of defeating the intruder, wishing only that they would be able to offer themselves up as a reward to their saviour afterwards.

Filled to the brim, with thick rivulets of cum dripping out as best they could, Tifa finally pulled backwards, strands of jizz and juices connecting cock to cunt, and she moved her hands behind her to roughly grab the hair of the two bunny girls behind her. They obediently went where they were dragged, and found themselves on either side of Tifa's throbbing cock. Rather than pump her own cock in her hand, Tifa used the sweet mouths of the helpful bunny girls, rubbing them up and down her shaft and coaxing more and more load from her well sucked balls. The bunny girls eagerly complied, a pair of slutty party members aiding in the defeat of the intruder. They made absolutely certain to make the most lewd, nasty, slutty slurping noises as they greedily moved their lips across the amazing shaft before them.

Yuffie was coated in cum like a street-whore in a gang bang, with Tifa's overly long streams of cum shooting out endlessly over and over. Yuffie opened her mouth to catch and swallow the immense load like a good pet, gulping it down like it was the tastiest treat in the world. She was dripping wet with the thickest shots of futa cum anyone could produce. As Tifa's seemingly endless shots began to slowly patter out, Tifa looked down at her well-fucked conquest with a smirk. The two bunny girls were released, and began to lick and kiss all over Yuffie's body to get a better taste of the monstrous load their favourite client had produced. "Don't you worry about her, girls." Tifa exclaimed, "I'll deal with this intruder personally. You won't have to worry about her again." The blonde one lapped at Yuffie's cheek and pouted. "I was actually gonna offer her a job." She exclaimed, before leaning over and planting her lips on Yuffie's, the two lewd cock-sleeves swapping Tifa's cum too and fro. With a wet gasp, Yuffie removed her lips, and with a faint smile replied, "Sorry sis. You're too late for that." She looked into Tifa's eyes, and Tifa grinned widely. "That's right." Tifa replied, "She's all mine."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tifa slammed her plentiful ass down on a tree stump, catching her breath. All around her lay the unconscious bodies of goblins, ogres, trolls, and even a damn dragon that had wandered in unannounced. She was exhausted, sweaty, and tired. From behind her sauntered a figure, clad in a green tube top, a short mini-skirt, and a collar around her neck. She leaned over Tifa's shoulder and planted a wet kiss on her cheek. "You're incredible, master." Yuffie muttered into her ear. "Why don't you just relax..."

As Yuffie said this, Tifa's cock began to react to her warm breath and rise up from her skirt. Yuffie smiled to herself. It reeked of sweat, just as Yuffie liked it. Nothing was better for her than the scent of Tifa Lockhart. She licked her soft lips. "...I've spotted a treasure, master." She whispered into Tifa's ear. Tifa's tired face began to grin lewdly as Yuffie reached over to grab her masters swollen futa cock.


End file.
